We Made a Good Team (Despite the Explosions)
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: As it turns out, Erza and Laxus make missions quite...explosive. Literally. Laxus/Erza BROtp request. Oneshot.


**A/N: This was for the guest who requested a Laxus/Erza oneshot. I know you would have liked to see some sort of romance in this, but I can't really write Erza with anyone else other than Jellal. I'm so sorry, but here's a little BROtp for ya. I hope it makes up for it.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope you liked it!**

* * *

It's their first mission together in years, and Erza finds it rather pleasant. She's been going on job requests with the rest of Team Natsu that she'd almost forgotten how it feels to go out with other members of the guild.

It's not exactly a "mission," so to speak. Master was unable to visit Blue Pegasus for a daily meeting with Bob, so the other day, he came up with the brilliant idea to send his two most powerful and diplomatic mages in the guild: herself, and Laxus Dreyar.

They're on the train currently, sitting on opposite sides of the booth that they commandeered. Laxus is currently dozing off. At least he is able to tolerate movement; unlike Natsu, who would be lying in a puddle on the ground by now. Erza smirks, crossing her legs elegantly and turns to stare out the window.

Now that she has time to think, she realizes how little she knows about Laxus. She spent her childhood with him, but he was so closed off and aloof to everyone (except for Mira, but everyone knew that he harbored a schoolgirl crush on her ever since they were young). After being expelled from the guild after he tried taking over, he'd disappeared and didn't come back until Tenroujima, and everything after that well, was suspended in time.

Her eyes find themselves once more drifting over to his prone form. With his slack jaw and relaxed expression, it was hard to believe that this man could be a cold-blooded killer if he so wished, although, in the eyes of any Fairy Tail mage, anything is possible.

* * *

They arrive at the Blue Pegasus guild around noon. It's a large pink building, and Laxus would rather shave his head than be seen in such a lowly excuse of a building, but whatever Gramps says must go. So, with his figurative tail between his legs, he allows Titania to drag him morosely into the atrocity.

"Seriously, Laxus," she mutters as she grabs him by the arm. "Must you be so stubborn?"

"It's a god-awful shade to paint a guild," he argues. "We're mages, not artists!"

"Laxus, suck it up. I know you don't like this guild too much, but Master wants us to just check in with them and see how things are going. It'll take a few hours, max. Can't you hold out for that long?"

"No," he says grumpily.

She sighs and drags him inside anyway, long hair falling in gentle waves down her back. He eyes her scarlet locks. They're beautiful, but he doesn't see how Jellal can be so obsessed with her hair. The way the blue haired mage just stares at it, as if he's seeing the sunset for the first time, makes Laxus wonder if he's in love with the woman or with the hair.

No, he knows Jellal loves Erza. It's so obvious, every mage in Fairy Tail knows it. The adoration in his voice is enough, but even the most oblivious person in the world can see the the affectionate passion between them.

He is so caught up in his thoughts that he barely registers Erza's sudden halt. He has to stop himself from careening into her, just barely catching himself. She is rigid, her body language tense as she stares at something further down the hall.

"Welcome!" says a voice Laxus knows all to well, and he shudders as the infamous Trimens appear quite literally out of nowhere, surrounding the redhead in front of him. Laxus sparks in anger as one of them, Hibiki, maybe, pushes him out of the way.

"My, my, Erza Scarlet," Hibiki says, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "You look more beautiful than the radiant moon!"

"Don't blush like that," Ren threatens half-heartedly. "Or I may just fall for you."

"What do you need to be happy, Mistress?" Eve asks, his eyes positively glowing. "Let me know so that I may please you!"

Erza is quite still, but Laxus can tell how uncomfortable she is by how red her ears and neck are. Her body language says one thing: _Get the hell away from me or I'm going to kill you._

He doesn't know Erza too well, but he knows Titania. When she gets mad, she's a storm. Powerful and destructive. And although he so desperately wants to see the Trimens done in, Laxus knows that Master would not be happy upon their return.

He sighs, and puts and hand on Hibiki's shoulder. "Lates," he says sternly, and the blonde haired man turned to him. Laxus glares at him, sending a message to him. _Leave her alone._

Erza smiles gratefully at him as the Trimens step away. "Gentlemen," she says after clearing her throat uncomfortably. "We've come to see Master Bob. Would you please escort us to him?"

Her polite tone sends all three men on their knees. "Why of course," Eve says. "He's in the parlor! Come with us!"

She flashes a pained look over her shoulder as they begin to lead her down the hall, leaving Laxus to follow. He looks at her cautiously, and realizes their rolls have now switched. Reluctantly, she follows meekly, and Laxus reminds himself to keep an eye on her from going ballistic.

Because those Trimens are going to rue the moment they try to touch her again.

* * *

"I refuse to do that ever again," Erza declares as she stomps out of the parlor. Her face is burning red, almost as crimson as her hair, and she furiously kicks her heels. The amount of hands she had to fend off was incredibly high, despite Master Bob ordering the Trimens to leave them alone. How the hell had he not seen them sneaking around, slipping their hands to reach places they really should not have been touching.

Luckily for them, Laxus had intervened, sitting right behind her to ward off offending touches while Erza spoke with Bob. And thanks to Laxus, they were able to get through the meeting without inflicting any casualties.

Speaking of Laxus, she turns around, intending to thank him, when suddenly, a chill crawls up her spine. She knows this feeling too well, disturbing, creepy, and full of repulsion; it can only mean one thing-

"Such exquisite parfum!" A man's voice calls, and Erza lets out a shrill squeal as Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki appears behind her, sniffing in his creepy way. His eyes narrow, and he reaches out chubby hands towards her exposed thighs, aching for skin.

Erza requips Benizakura immediately, pointing the deadly blade at the man, who raises his hands up in defense. "Stay the hell away from me," she hisses. "Or I swear to god I will run you through."

"Such an angry parfum," Ichiya says. "It doesn't suit one as beautiful as yourself."

"Ah! Ichiya-san!" says a voice behind Erza, and she jumps as the Trimen appear behind her. "I see you've found your lover!" Hibiki continues, heading over to Ichiya's side.

Erza's eyebrow twitches. "What did you say?"

Ichiya puffs his chest proudly. "It is an honor to be considered my lover, Erza-san. Only the most beautiful of women-"

"Why don't you freaks ever take the hint?" roars an angry voice that remarkably, is not Erza. There is a loud blast, and lightning streaks through the building, landing narrowly close to Ichiya. Erza covers her eyes as smoke fills the building, and she can hear Ichiya and his Trimens coughing from the impact.

A rough hand clasps her shoulder, and she turns to see Laxus, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry about that," he says. "Bob held me back for a moment."

She nods. "It's fine," she says, but he shakes his head as the dust fades.

"No it's not," he argues, his glare going towards the coughing mages. "I've been watching them all day, lusting after you. Every time you reject their advances, but they don't get it. This was the last straw."

He strides towards them, and Erza watches with a slack jaw as he slams a fist into Ichiya's head, knocking the offending mage out. Hibiki cries out in protest, but one glare from the menacing lightning mage shuts his mouth almost instantly.

"When a lady says "no"," Laxus says in an ominous tone, striding towards the Trimens. "Especially that lady-" he points at Erza "-It means "no." When is it going to get through to your thick heads that she is the last person to chase after. She has a boyfriend, you idiots!"

Erza is stunned. She has no problem taking care of these buffoons by herself, but watching Laxus defend her happpens to be one of the most amazing things in the world. Sometimes she forgets how protective Laxus is to his comrades, but this show only reinforces that.

He's still scaring the souls out of the Trimens, screaming in their faces while flickering with lightning. Chuckling to herself, she strides forward and lays a hand on Laxus' shoulder. "Enough, Laxus," she says when he turns to her. "You've scared them enough."

She pulls him gently away from the trembling mages and pushes them towards the door. "Thank you for your hospitality. We'll be taking our leave now."

As she heads towards the door, she hears Ren whisper, "Are they dating?" A tick appears on her forehead and Laxus has a chance to turn to her before she is gone from his side.

The atrocious pink building doesn't last very long.

* * *

"I can't believe the two of you! How does a diplomatic mission turn into blowing up the guild hall?" Makarov screams as Erza and Laxus guiltily bow their heads in shame. "Out of all the mages here, I figured you two would have the most maturity here!"

"Forgive us, master," Erza says. "We got a bit carried away."

Makarov huffs, and Laxus stays silent. "Very well, Master Bob forgives you, since he said that several of his mages were being a bit inappropriate. But do not disappoint me again. Dismissed."

They bow and quickly leave the office. Erza sighs and looks at Laxus once the door is closed.

"I never got to thank you for helping me there," she says, reaching a hand towards him. "So thank you. I'm grateful."

He chuckles. "We made a good team, huh?" he replies, taking her hand in a friendly shake.

She nods. "That we did."


End file.
